Its fun till your sucked in
by KnyghtFalcon
Summary: Something happens to Kyle one day as he is playing minecraft.  First fanfiction, Im horrible with summary  T as there will be violence  No cursing though


When Fun becomes fear.

Chapter one:

Authors note

My first fan fiction I have wrote, I have read fanfiction for years, but never found the time to make an account and start posting stories.

I have noticed that there is a lack of minecraft stories on the website, so I'm going to post one up to help the popularity grow.

Where am i?

Kyle Looked at his computer, he had finally finished downloading the last mod for his minecraft game, which he soon installed after the sign changed from "Downloading" to "Download complete. He smiled a bit as he dragged and dropped things into placed and clicked on the little grass block that read "" Under it. It started up fine, the mojang logo came up, and soon the start menu was in front of him. He clicked single player and then "Create New World", and soon the world was loading blocks all around him.

Once the world finished, He moved his character up to a tree and began chopping, his normal routine when playing a new world. With his new mods, there were numerous new was to make things, and numerous new animals and weapons, along with different crops and such, making minecraft a bit more extensive.

As he began to start making a little shack out of wood for the first night, he heard a voice call out " Dinner Now Kyle, get off that darn game, its rotting your brain!" His mother yelled from down stairs. He sighed and closed his laptop and trotted down the stairs.

A big dinner was set up, and his family was sitting around the table waiting for him. After he had his portion of the dinner and was full, he asked with a mouthful "May I be excused from dinner?", His dad soon replied " What are you so anxious to go do?", although his dad already knew what he wanted, to do.

Play that stupid game again.

Kyle gave him the answer he expected, and his dad let him rush back upstairs to sit down in front of the computer once again to continue his game, But when he got back, his game had " Corrupted, please delete" On the screen. There were too buttons, One said "Delete and return to main menu" The other said "Repair?"

Naturally, he clicked repair, and his screen lit up a bright white color. He waited for a few minutes, then pressed Alt-f4 to close it after it wouldn't change, and that was his first mistake of the day. A head of a zombie Appeared on the screen, and began scream at him loudly with burning red eyes. He quickly turned the sound down but the noise didn't go away, it was almost as if it was coming from in his head.

He began to get very dizzy, His vision fading in and out and the screaming getting louder and louder, finally it became so loud it didn't even sound like screaming, just a loud metallic ringing in his head. His vision faded to nothingness as he collapsed in front of his computer, Eyes blank and motionless, not even breathing. The computer screen quickly disappeared back to normal and the computer shut down, leaving the room dark.

Nothingness all around. Just floating in almost blank space with some small greyish and white particles floating around. Then suddenly, falling. It wasn't just regular falling; it was incredibly fast falling, as if he was skydiving.

He saw bright blue below with clouds here and there as he fell further, then green started to appear and get bigger and bigger. He saw someone down there, just a light brownish-orange dot which got bigger as he fell. Soon he impacted, creating a large crater in the process. Surprisingly, he wasn't hurt at all, which was strange to him seeing as he fell far enough for anything to just splatter into a puddle. He looked over to a grove of trees which were… Blocky? He slowly stood himself up and looked around him. There were a few cows that were…Blocky? There were some rabbits and field mice (NOTE: I mentioned mods, one of which is the More creatures mod ( I love that so much))which were also…Blocky! "WHY IS EVERYTHING A BLOCK?" He shouted out loud, which sent some birds flying in the distance. He stepped out of his crater and walked towards the trees where he thought he saw that little orange dot.

Surely enough, off in the distance was a guy in one of the old fashioned divers suits, except with a satchel at his side, lights strapped to the side of his head, and a large looking shark knife on his right side belt. He had a crudely made wooden axe in his hand, and his friend next to him had a wooden hoe and was farming seeds from weeds. She had a purple robe with a gold Single button up near the shoulder, and a hood from which glowing cyan eyes stared down at the grass she was destroying ( Reference to the friends mod from minecraft)He robe broke off at her ankles and wrists with a line of black, which past had light pale hands and feet which had a sort of large boot made of a brown material.

Kyle stood back in the trees, watching them from a distance as they continued their work. Eventually, the one in the diver suit began to take the wood he chopped down and wave his hand over it, turning it into many wood planks which ended up on the ground. He picked them up, and began placing the little blocks down, which turned them into full sized blocks on the ground.

" Why is this so familiar?" Kyle wondered to himself, watching the Diver build a semi large house out of wood planks. Soon he and his companion walked into the house, and the Magician looking girl put down a door, sealing them in.

Kyle took a few looks around, and it all came back to him "I was playing my game, then that screaming started, now I'm here? Oh god, this is minecraft." He muttered to himself. He began laughing at himself, thinking he had just gone crazy. " Heh, I'm in minecraft, wow!" He continued to mutter, as he began hacking away at a tree with his fist. It began to crack, but he stopped for a second and pondered something. "Wait, if this is my minecraft, all my mods should be here! And that guy was my character!" He said slightly louder. "Then I should have timber on, shouldn't I?" He said aloud as he began hitting the very bottom of the tree. Soon it exploded in a cloud of falling leaves and Logs, which he collected into a pouch that magically appeared at his side.

( Switch to Kyles Character, Who is named Knyght)

Knyght walked around In his house, creating beds and furniture and decorating to the best of his ability. He swore he heard the sound of someone else in the distance, but thought nothing of it, this world was crazy after all.

Knyght turned to the door and noticed it was becoming dark, and also dark in his 12x12 Home, which he had just finished adding 2 beds, a crafting/storage room, and a pointed roof with a small attic space that was about 6x10 and had some chests in it and a spare bed. He looked at his work very proudly, while his friend, simple named Shadsty, was in her own little corner of the house, crafting some tools.

The environment around them was a nice sunny biome, they were in a small circular valley, in there very center with a grove of trees to the left of the door of the house, and a small pond to the right with beautiful birch trees near it, and reeds growing beside it as well. To the back of them was a small patch of desert that appeared there, and more trees around the desert.

Knyght grabbed his wooden sword and two wooden picks, along with planks and stepped outside into the sunset, where he quickly ran to the side of the high hill that made the valley a, well, valley.

He quickly placed planks down to make a 4 high rectangle, and Put two doors down, making a double door mineshaft entrance, which he marked by sticking a sign to the wall saying "Mineshaft 1". He stepped in and began digger down in a stair step type pattern, gaining cobblestone as he dug. After he reached about 17 blocks down he struck coal and began digging it up. Eventually he had 12 small lumps of coal, now happy with himself he ran up and out of the mine back to his home, where he made torches and lit up the outside around his house and inside as well. " This is going to be a good first night" Knyght said to Shadsty, trying to make a conversation as he finished putting up the last torch. He put the cobblestone together on the crafting table and turned it into 4 furnaces and a stone battle-axe(Weapon mod reference) essentially it was just a regular axe with an extra head on the back, but still good for attacking monsters. Shadsty watched him walk about creating things, finished the kitchen, which was a small 5x5 space with a chest, the four furnaces, and an island with two sets of steps as chairs.

Shadsty was a magical person, who enjoyed creating Potions and keeping to herself while doing so, so being with a partner wasn't to ideal for her, but she stayed with him for extra protection. She laid down in her bed, and soon fell asleep to the sound of a zombie moaning outside they're lovely home. Meanwhile Knyght was just starting on the basement to the house, digging down 4 blocks and building quite the hole. Finally the basement was about 24x16 and he was proud of it, using the last of his wood to place 8 doublechests and finding 9 iron while digging.

He took his iron up to the furnaces and began to cook it, but soon fell asleep in front of the warm furnace.

End of chapter 1

Ending Note:

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic, I achieved 1,679 words on my first chapter, and im happy with that.

I hope I get reviews, and I hope people enjoy this! I will definitely continue to post chapters to this.

Give me an idea of where to take the plot, im not so sure yet of whats going to happen.

END


End file.
